Of Baby Bump and Craving Mommy
by ayanesakura chan
Summary: "Ngidam?" "Yah... Sesuatu yang dialami oleh orang yang hamil," "Itu seperti apa?" "Seperti... Kau akan moody, dan... Kau mengingkan banyak hal untuk dilakukan dan dimakan. Terkadang itu sesuatu yang aneh-aneh..." KrisHo Marriage!AU MPREG fic.


Of Baby Bump and Craving Mommy

Ayane Sakura-Chan

Yifan X Joonmyeon

_Marriage!AU. MPREG. Romance_

_PG-15_

_Oneshoot_

Karena saya sudah berjanji untuk membuat _side story_ dari KrisHo. Ini dia... side story dari Mommy is Sorry Daddy!

...

...

...

"Ngidam?"

"Yah... sesuatu yang dialami oleh orang yang hamil,"

"Itu seperti apa?"

"Seperti... kau akan _moody_, dan... kau menginginkan banyak hal untuk dilakukan dan dimakan. Terkadang itu sesuatu yang aneh-aneh..."

...

...

...

Joonmyeon baru berusia sembilan belas tahun ketika dia menikah dengan Yifan. Tolong jangan berburuk sangka terlebih dahulu, karena meskipun mereka masih sangat belia, mereka tidak 'kecelakaan' tidak. _Well_, cerita singkatnya mereka itu dijodohkan oleh orangtua mereka. Untuk apa? Karena perusahaan mereka? Tolong berhenti berkhayal, orangtua Joonmyeon keduanya adalah guru, sedangkan orang tua Yifan bekerja di kedutaan China untuk Korea. Jadi... mereka dijodohkan karena...

"_AKU TIDAK MAU DIJODOHKAN! DEMI TUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! __**EOMMA, APPA**__!"Joonmyeon merengek-rengek pada kedua orangtuanya. Enam belas tahun Jongin yang baru pulang dari __**ex-school**__ basketnya melongo mendapati adegan dramatis dari keluarganya._

"_Tapi sayang... dengarkan dulu... ini untuk kebaikanmu..."kaya Ny. Kim lembut. _

"_APA? KEBAIKANKU BAGAIMANA? KEBAIKAN TENTANG PERUSAHAAN KALIAN?"teriak Joonmyeon menyangkal. Tn. Kim menggeram kesal. Joonmyeon yang cerewet, kasar, dan... __**DRAMA QUEEN!**_

"_YAH! APA YANG KUKATAKAN TENTANG TIDAK MEMBENTAK ORANGTUAMU JOONMYUN? DAN APA, DEMI TUHAN! BERHENTI MENONTON DRAMA!"marah Tn. Kim, mendengarnya Joonmyeon jadi menciut. "Maaf..."_

"_**Aish...**__ inilah yang membuat kami ingin segera menikahkanmu,"gumam Tn. Kim tapi terdengar dengan jelas._

"_Kau tumbuh menjadi remaja yang nakal dan urakan. Hobi keluar malam dan bahkan suka mencoba hal-hal yang jelas-jelas telarang,"Tn. Kim menatap Joonmyeon nyalang. Sementara penyesalah mulai tumbuh di hati Joonmyeon._

"_Ya... Myeonni... __**eomma **__dan __**appa**__ hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Jika kau menikah, mungkin suamimu bisa mengendalikan tinghkah lakumu,"kata Ny. Kim lembut. Joonmyun menundukan wajahnya._

"_Calon suamimu adalah putra dari teman baik __**appa**__, usianya dua puluh satu tapi sekarang sudah bekerja di kedutaan, seperti kedua orangtuanya,"Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya buru-buru. Tunggu! Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Dua puluh satu dan sudah... mendapatkan pekerjaan yang mapan?_

"_Jangan heran... dia anak yang pintar seperti adikmu, yah... bisa dikatakan dia lulus lebih cepat dari teman sebayanya,"jelas Tn. Kim._

"_Kenapa __**appa**__ tahu?"tanya Joonmyeon penasaran._

"_Karena dia adalah salah satu murid __**appa**__ di kampus,"dan Joonmyeon membuat gestur babi lewat hidungnya._

...

...

...

Dan setelah satu tahun menikah, berkat bakat _**'pervy'**_ dari keduanya, Joonmyeon yang masih dua puluh tahun mengabarkan sesuatu yang sangat menggembirakan untuk Yifannya tercinta. _– yah, Joonmyeon berhenti menolak perjodohan setelah tahu bahwa calon suaminya adalah pria setampan Tom Cruise! –_ sebuah berita yang selalu mereka tunggu dalam kehidupan pernikahan mereka selama ini.

"Yifaaaaaaan!"Joonmyeon langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju Yifan yang baru saja pulang dari kantor. Menubruk sosok tinggi itu begitu saja dan tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Hai... ada kejadian yang menarik?"Yifan mengernyitkan alisnya. Menyadari posisinya yang sangat _awkward_, dimana istri kecilnya itu bergelantungan kepadanya, Yifan menggendong tubuh mungil Joonmyeon, otomatis Joonmyeon mengalungkan kedua kakiknya ke perut Yifan.

'Bruk...'dan Yifan mendudukan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk di apartemen mereka.

"Hehehe... kau tahu tidak?"Joonmyeon tersenyum semakin lebar. Dan menurut pemikiran Yifan, hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang menyebabkan orang tercintanya menjadi seperti ini. Pertama, istri kecilnya ini mendapat kupon belanja gratis atau... dia bisa membuat kue dengan jenis baru. Jadi... semenjak menikah, Joonmyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di jurusan ilmu sosial, dia ingin bekerja di UNICEF untuk menebus dosa masa mudanya(?) karena itulah dia mempelajari berbagai macam ketrampilan untuk menyenangkan banyak orang, dan salah satunya adalah ketrampilan di bidang _pastry_.

"Tidak, kan kau belum cerita,"Yifan mengelus surai halus istrinya.

"Tapi jangan kaget yah..."Joonmyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut kemudian mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke dada bidang Yifan. Menunduk dalam dengan pipi yang merona.

"Aku..."

"Aku... eung..."

"Yah... kau kenapa _baby_?"Yifan berusaha meyakinkan.

"Aku hamil..."Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yifan, dia tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ne?"dan sepertinya Yifan masih loading.

"Yah... aku hamil!"rengek Joonmyeon saat mengetahui reaksi _blank_ dari Yifan.

"Astaga! Hamil? Kau hamil sayang? Sejak kapan... dan bagaimana bisa?"Yifan kaget sekali.

"Eum... belum tahu, aku baru memeriksanya... ah! ini dia _test pack_nya, hasilnya positif dan... bagaimana aku bisa hamil? Tentu saja karena dirimu!"Joonmyun kembali merona. Kali ini Yifan tersenyum kemudian menangkup kedua pipi memerah Joonmyun di kedua tangan besarnya.

"Terimakasih yah..."bisik Yifan pelan.

"Yy... yeah..."Joonmyeon menundukan kepalanya malu-malu. Yifan menundukan kepalanya dan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Joonmyeon.

"Aku mencintaimu... sangat-sangat mencintaimu..."dan itu adalah kata terakhir yang Yifan katakan sebelum pria berdarah Cina – Kanada itu menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir _kissable_ milik istri kecilnya.

...

...

...

Semenjak hamil, Yifan jadi _overprotective_! Dia tidak mengizinkan Joonmyeon pergi ke luar rumah seorang diri. Selalu menyuruh adik iparnya _– Jongin, yang sebenarnya mempunyai jadwal kencan segudang dengan Sehun –_ Kim Jongin, untuk menjadi _bodyguard_ sekaligus supir pribadi kakaknya. Yifan juga mulai memperkejakan pembantu di rumahnya, yah... untuk membantu membersihkan rumah agar Joonmyeonnya tidak kelelahan. Kemudian dia akan membawakan banyak buah-buahan dan sayur-sayuran mahal setiap pulang kerja _– meski Joonmyeon tidak memintanya - _, mengajak Joonmyeon jalan-jalan di setiap akhir pekan, dan... intinya Joonmyeon adalah si _Princess _dan Yifan adalah _servant_nya!

"Ada yang lain sayang? Mau kupijiti?"Yifan mengelus surai kecoklatan istrinya yang kini tengah bergelung manja di dada bidangnya. Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan kemudian menggeser posisinya, mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas agar bisa memandang wajah tampan Yifan dengan jelas.

"Badanku sakit semua ukh... rasanya sudah seperti mau rontok tulang-tulangku ini..."manja Joonmyeon kemudian mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Yifan tersenyum begitu melihat tingkah kekanakan istrinya.

"Mau kupijiti?"Yifan menggerling nakal dan istrinya yang dasarnya sama-sama _pervy_ mencubit pinggul Yifan keras-keras.

"Aw... pijat plus-plus yah _daddy_..."gumam Joonmyeon sebelum akhirnya dia melumat bibir Yifan dengan nafsu.

Well, sepertinya setelah ini... bukannya badan Joonmyeon jadi tidak pegal lagi, namun malah semakin pegal-pegal.

...

...

...

Hari ini, Joonmyeon datang ke acara pembukaan butik baru milik sepupunya, Byun Baekhyun. Si mata sipit yang mempunyai pacar milyader tapi mempunyai _syndrome hate children_ yang sangat parah. Setelah acara resmi selesai, dia dan Baekhyun duduk berdua di taman belakang butik sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat dan beberapa camilan rendah kolesterol. Suasanyan benar-benar damai dan tenang, sebelum akhirnya suara lembut Joonmyeon memecah keheningan.

"Hey... aku hamil,"kata Joonmyeon tiba-tiba.

"Hmm..."Baekhyun hanya bergumam pelan, nampak tidak memperdulikan perkataan Joonmyeon. Menyesap tehnya dengan pelan dan menikmati sari dari setiap tetes teh yang masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya.

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak memprotesku,"Joonmyeon mengambil sebuah castangel dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut kecilnya.

"Hah?"dan Baekhyun mulai menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

"APA TADI KAU BILANG? KAU HAMIL? KIM _FREAKING_ JOONMYEON? KAU HAMIL?"Baekhyun berteriak kesal, sehingga rasanya cukup untuk memecahkan kaca-kaca depan butik barunya.

"Ya,"jawab Joonmyeon santai. Joonmyeon hanya akan setenang ini saat bersama Baekhyun.

"SIAPA YANG MENGHAMILIMU? SIAPA? OH... PASTI SI _PERVY OLD MAN_ ITU YAH? SI TIONGHOK WUFAN ITU?_ SHIT... SHIT... SHIT_!"Baekhyun mengumpat tidak jelas dan Joonmyeon mulai sedikit kesal atas reaksi berlebihan sepupunya.

"YA! JANGAN MENGATAI SUAMIKU! DIA BUKAN _PERVY OLD MAN_, TAPI _SUPAH SEXY GENTLEMAN_ TAUK!"dan Joonmyeon melempar serbetnya ke muka cantik Baekhyun.

"KENAPA KAU BISA HAMIL! DEMI TUHAN KIM JOONMYEON... KAU AKAN HAMIL, DAN PERUTMU AKAN MENGGEMBUNG SEPERTI BALON, DAN... BERATMU AKAN BERTAMBAH BERKILO-KILO, KAU TIDAK AKAN MUAT DI _SKINNY JEANS_MU YANG SANGAT _GEORGEUS_ ITU! KEMUDIAN... EUNG..."Baekhyun nampak berpikir untuk mencari kemungkinan buruk lainnya.

"YAH! SEMUA ORANG HAMIL MEMANG SEPERTI ITU, DAN SEMUANYA TIDAK SEBURUK YANG KAU BAYANGKAN!"Joonmyeon balik memprotes.

"TIDAK BISA... KALAU KAU PIKIR KEHAMILAN TIDAK BURUK, PIKIRKAN TENTANG KELANJUTANNYA. YAH... SAAT KAU MELAHIRKAN... _SHIT..._ KAU AKAN MEMPUNYAI MAKHLUK BERLENDIR YANG BISANYA HANYA MENANGIS DAN MEMINTA ASI... DEMI TUHAAAAN! AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBAYANGKAN DIRIKU SEPERTI ITU!"dan Joonmyeon menatap Baekhyun jengah. Siapa yang hamil sebenarnya.

"Aku yang hamil, bukan kau Byun Baek! Dan apa? Kau menyebut bayi makhluk berlendir... ugh... mereka imut dan lucu, dan... jika itu belum cukup kau juga mantan makhluk berlendir kalau begitu!"Baekhyun memberikan _death glare_ kepada Joonmyeon.

"Terserah dirimu saja. Ih... pokonya anak itu menakutkan!"Baekhyun bergidik ngeri, seakan membayangkan dirinya ada di posisi Joonmyeon.

"Heh Byun Baek... anak itu menakjubkan okay? Anak itu... adalah realisasi dari kita dan orang yang kita cintai. Hasil dari gen kita, mempunyai darah kita, dan... meski mereka kecil tapi mereka sangat menakjubkan. Mereka kecil dan mereka membawa kebahagiaan yang luar biasa,"jelas Joonmyeon kemudian tersenyum. Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penjelasan Joonmyeon.

"Ok, terserah kau saja. Kalau begitu... _ekhem_... apa kau sudah mulai ngidam?"tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Mendengar kata aneh itu Joonmyeon mengernyit heran.

"Ngidam?"gumam Joonmyeon bingung.

"Yah... sesuatu yang dialami oleh orang yang hamil,"kata Baekhyun pelan.

"Itu seperti apa?"tanya Joonmyeon penasaran. Baekhyun memperbaiki posisi duduknya kemudian menjawab, "Seperti... kau akan _moody_, dan... kau menginginkan banyak hal untuk dilakukan dan dimakan. Terkadang itu sesuatu yang aneh-aneh..."

"Ah... benarkah? Tapi aku tidak merasakan hal itu. Sungguh..."kata Joonmyeon jujur.

"Mungkin belum saatnya karena masih di awal-awal,"dan Joonmyeon begitu terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Kenapa anak ini tau sekali tentang perkara hamil?

...

...

...

Dua bulan sudah berlalu, dan usia kandungan Joonmyeon saat ini sudah menginjak bulan ketiga. Dia dan Yifan sudah pergi ke dokter kandungan sebanyak dua kali, melakukan cek rutin untuk mengetahui perkembangan si janin. Berita gembiranya, mereka bisa tahu kelamin anak mereka untuk pemeriksaan berikutnya. Namun, akhir-akhir ini Joonmyeon sedikit resah. Yah, resah. Dia resah karena ngidam, sesuatu yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu tidak juga terjadi padanya. Kandungannya sudah berusia tiga bulan... dan... yah! dan kenapa dia tidak ngidam juga.

"Ah... kenapa yah?"Joonmyeon berpikir keras.

"Ah... mungkin ngidam itu datangnya dari diriku sendiri. Aku yang mengandung? Dan aku yang ngidam! Yah sepertinya memang begitu..."gumam Joonmyeon pada dirinya sendiri.

'Ceklek...'

"Aku pulang,"

"Eh... selamat datang!"girang Joonmyeon kemudian berlari ke sosok Yifan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah. Memeluknya dengan erat dan penuh cinta.

"Ah... aku merindukan kalian,"Yifan mengecup kening Joonmyeon lama kemudian turun ke kedua mata indah Joonmyeon, ke hidung kecilnya, kemudian bibir seksinya, dan berakhir di perut Joonmyeon yang mulai buncit.

"_Hey baby, u still awake_?"Yifan memang mulai melatih bayinya yang di dalam sana dengan Bahasa Inggris agar bayinya tidak buta Bahasa Inggris seperti... ekhm... _mommy_nya.

"_Daddy miss u sooo... much... u miss daddy too right? You've been become a good baby right_?"Yifan masih betah mengajak bicara bayinya.

"Yifaaaaaan~~~ dokter bilang dia belum bisa mendengar kita!"kata Joonmyeon kemudian mengusap perutnya sayang.

"_Can't help my self baby. I am too enthusias about it!_"Yifan tersenyum lebar.

"Tolong hentikan Bahasa Inggrismu sejenak,"Joonmyeon mulai merajuk.

"_Hm... sorry, i have to teach Junior too..."_jawab Yifan. Joonmyeon merengut kesal.

"Tapi aku ngidam tidak mau mendengar Bahasa Inggris!"hal aneh tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Joonmyeon.

"Hah? _Seriously_? Apa kau ngidam sayang?"tanya Yifan terheran-heran. Padahal selama ini Joonmyeonnya menjalani kehamilannya dengan normal tanpa ada ngidam. Dan, menurut percakapannya dengan _eomma_ Joonmyen, keturunan kelurga Kim memang tidak mengalami ngidam selama mereka mengandung. Mungkin Joonmyeon berbeda?

"Eum... aku rasa,"Joonmyeon menggaruk rambutnya kikuk.

"Oh, okay. Itu mungkin keinginan _baby_, baiklah kita belajarnya setelah kau besar saja, ok jagoan?"Yifan mencium perut Joonmyeon dengan sayang.

Ah... Joonmyeon baru saja menyadari. Ngidam sama dengan _**black mail**_! Bedanya, ngidam tidak memerlukan hal lain untuk menjadi alat ancaman. Yeah... sepertinya pura-pura ngidam memberi banyak keuntungan. Contohnya ini, dia hanya berkata ngidam, dan bummm... Yifan berhenti dengan Bahasa Inggrisnya yang sangat menyebalkan dan tidak dimengerti oleh otak bodohnya.

...

...

...

Usia kandungan Joonmyeon sudah menginjak bulan ketujuh, dan selama empat bulan lalu, Joonmyeon terus-terusan menggunakan kata _magic_nya, ngidam, sebagai alat untuk mendapatkan segala keinginannya. Dia akan mengatakan mantranya dalam hal apapun, meskipun itu hal yang sepele. Membuat Yifan si _grumpy yet loveable_ terkadang menjadi kesal dan marah. Tapi, meski demikian, Joonmyeon tidak berhenti membuat kata ngidam menjadi kata kunci yang sangat vital. Dia justru semakin gencar dalam menggunakan kata _magic_ itu.

"_**Daddy... mommy**__ ngidam set dapur terbaru keluaran lion star!"_

"_Yifaaaan~~~ aku ngidam __**muffin **__di toko baru itu!"_

"_Sayang... belikan seratus tangkai mawar merah, aku ngidam itu!"_

"_Yifan! Pecat sekertaris seksimu itu! Aku ngidam kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan perempuan penggoda semacam dia!"_dan mungkin yang satu ini sudah kelewatan.

"Yifannnnn~~~"Yifan hafal betul dengan nada ini. Nada rengekan manja istrinya jika dia mengaku sedang ngidam sesuatu.

"Yeah? Apa yang baby inginkan kali ini?"Yifan tersenyum menggoda dan Joonmyeon mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Ayo beli _ice cream..._"Joonmyeon merajuk manja.

"Hmmm? Tapi ini musim dingin sayang. Tidak baik memakan makanan dingin di cuaca yang dingin. Bagaimana dengan coklat hangat, kau suka coklat hangat kan?"kata Yifan pelan-pelan.

"Tidak mau! Bodoh! Kan aku bilang es krim bukan coklat hangat! Lagipula... memangnya kenapa dengan memakan hal dingin di cuaca dingin... ugh... bodoh sekali. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena memakan _ice cream_!"Joonmyeon memukul lengan Yifan keras-keras.

"Sayang... jangan berkata seperti itu,"Yifan mengelus pipi Joonmyeon. Berusaha menenangkan istri cerewetnya yang sedang kesal.

"Habisnya kau meneybalkan!"bibir tipis itu semakin mengerucut saja.

"Okay. Ayo kita dapatkan _ice cream_mu!"dan saat itu cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah bodoh Joonmyeon.

Yeah... satu lagi keberhasilan berkat mantra ngidam!

...

...

...

Yifan rasa ini sudah keterlaluan! Delapan bulan hamil Joonmyeon menjadi sangat manja dan menyebalkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan dari hari ke hari. Dia sering meminta hal-hal aneh dan bodoh untuk dituruti. Meminta banyak barang-barang mahal tetapi tidak penting untuk dibeli, seperti melupakan statusnya sebagai mahasiswa sosial _– meski ia sedang cuti hamil –_ yang seharusnya dermawan dan sederhana. Dan sisi _grumpy _Yifan perlahan menutup sisi _loveable_nya. Dia mulai menggeram kesal saat Joonmyeon meminta sesuatu yang aneh dan menyebalkan. Mulai menghiraukan panggilan Joonmyeon saat dia sedang bekerja, karena dia tahu bahwa Joonmyeon pasti menelepon untuk meminta sesuatu yang aneh. Menolak permintaan Joonmyeon dan bahkan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar saat pulang dari kantor.

"Yifan..."Joonmyeon berucap pelan ketika menyadari bahwa suminya sudah pulang ke rumah.

"Hm... aku lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat..."Yifan tersenyum kecil kemudian langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Yifannn..."Joonmyeon mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Joonmyeon, aku lelah,"Yifan mendengus kesal kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh lelahnya.

'Ceklek...'

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendapati sosok mungil Joonmyeon yang masih terjaga.

"Yi... Fan..."gumamnya pelan.

"Hm?"

"Pecat sekertaris barumu,"gumam Joonmyeon. Kali ini lebih pelan. Mendengar gumaman itu Yifan yang sedang mengambil _pajama_nya menutup lemari dengan kasar, membuat Joonmyeon yang sedang menunduk segera menegakkan kepalanya.

"Astaga... ada apa lagi? apa lagi dengan sekertaris baruku?"Yifan menggeram kesal.

"Pe... pecat dia... aku tidak mau dia yang jadi sekertarimu, ini keingi..."

"JANGAN MENGATAKAN ITU KEINGINAN _BABY_? _AISH..._ AKU SUDAH BERGANTI SEKERTARIS SEBANYAK SEBELAS KALI DALAM EMPAT BULAN INI JOONMYEON! DAN SEKARANG LAGI? _BULLSHIT..._ JANGAN KATAKAN NGIDAM SEBAGAI ALASANNYA!"dan _grumpy_ Yifan menatap Joonmyeon dengan tajam.

"Tap... tapi aku..."Joonmyeon menunduk lagi. Tidak kuasa menatap mata Yifan yang penuh dengan emosi.

"KATAKAN ALASANNYA, MENGAPA KAU MEMINTAKU UNTUK MEMECATNYA?"Yifan mendekat ke arah Joonmyeon. Menangkup kedua pipi _chubby_ Joonmyeon dengan kasar, memaksanya untuk menatap wajah emosinya.

"..."

"KENAPA DIAM SAJA?"Yifan membentak lagi. Joonmyeon mencengkeram _cover bed_nya kuat-kuat.

"JAWAB AKU, JANGAN MEMBUATKU SALAH PAHAM DAN EMOSI!"

"Hiks..."dan satu isakan lolos dari seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

"Hiks... INI BUKAN KARENA NGIDAM! INI KARENA SEKERTARIS BARUMU ITU ADALAH MANTAN KEKASIHMU... Hiks... APA AKU SALAH KALAU AKU MEMINTAMU MEMECATNYA?"Joonmyeon menampik kedua tangan Yifan dengan kasar kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dengan cepat. Dan saat itu juga Yifan tersadar. Apa dia sudah keterlaluan?

Saat Yifan mencari istri cantiknya, dia mendapati Joonmyeon sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan kepala tertunduk dan kedua tangannya menutup wajah cantiknya. Isakan-isakan memilukan terdengar darinya dengan keras. Dan hati Yifan mencelos sakit saat itu. Ya Tuhan... kenapa dia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya?

"Joonmyeon...?"Joonmyeon semakin menundukan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Yifan yang saat ini begitu menakutkan baginya.

"Sayang..."dan Joonmyeon tetap terdiam meski sekarang Yifan sudah membawa tubuh mungilnya ke atas pangkuannya.

"Jangan menangis..."Yifan menangkup pipi Joonmyeon ke dalam kedua tangan besarnya. Kali ini dengan perlahan dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hei lihat aku, aku eum... minta maaf okay?"Joonmyeon berusaha meronta dalam dekapan Yifan.

"Ssst... tenang dulu... aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu tadi. Aku hanya... eum... terbawa emosi, dan ditambah aku sedang kelelahan, yeah... aku pikir,"Yifan mengusap air mata Joonmyeon yang masih saja mengalir dengan deras.

"Ssst... sudah sayang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Baiklah, jika kau memang menginginkanku untuk memecatnya, besok akan kupecat dia,"Yifan masih berusaha meyakinkan.

"Tt... tidak usah..."Joonmyeon berkata disela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Hmmm? Bukannya itu maumu?"Yifan mengernyit heran.

"Ku bilang tidak usah. Itu bukan ngidam kan? Jadi kau tidak usah menuruti permintaanku,"dan Joonmyeon menundukan kepalanya lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa karena itu adalah keinginanmu dan itu bukan ngidam aku tidak mau mengabulkannya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Hei... dengar bodoh,"Yifan mengecup bibir Joonmyeon mesra.

"Itu ngidam ataupun keinginanmu sendiri itu tidak penting bagiku, yang penting adalah, aku bisa membuatmu bahagia,"kata Yifan _cheesy._

"Tt... tapi..."

"Ssst... tidak ada tapi-tapian."

"Serius, kau tidak usah memecat sekertaris barumu,"gumam Joonmyeon pelan.

"Jadi... kalau aku tergoda dengannya bagaimana?"Yifan menggodanya. Joonmyeon menegakkan kepalanya cepat-cepat dan menatap Yifan tajam dengan mata bengkaknya.

"Yah! Itu takkan terjadi, kau terlalu mencintaiku! Dan aku jauh lebih seksi dari mantan pacarmu yang kurus itu!"Yifan terkikik dibuatnya.

"Siapa tahu? Mungkin menurutku dia lebih seksi darimu?"

"Yifaaaaaannn~~~"

"Hahahaha... ok, ok... aku mengaku kalah. Hm... kalau yang satu ini karena keinginanmu sendiri, lalu apa alasannya dengan sebelas sekertarisku yang lama, apa karena ngidam?"Yifan bertanya serius. Dan Joonmyeon menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Ti... tidak... itu... eung... sebenarnya, itu juga keinginanku saja. Hey, aku tidak suka melihat suamiku digoda oleh sekertaris berok mini yang kegenitan!"Joonmyeon tiba-tiba jadi kesal sendiri.

"Kalau begitu... kau berbohong tentang ngidam itu?"

"Yeah... baiklah aku mengaku, aku memang tidak pernah ngidam. Semua yang kuinginkan itu keinginan pribadiku saja, bukan sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh _baby_. Aku hanya berpura-pura ngidam untuk mendapatkan hal yang kuinginkan,"kata Joonmyeon pelan.

"Oh... begitu. Jadi _mommy_ kita ini sudah berani berbohong kepada _daddy_?"Yifan menyeringai mesum.

"Maaf~~~ _daddy~~~_"

"Tapi _Mommy_, orang yang nakal harus diberi hukuman!"

"Dan apa hukuman untuk orang yang nakal _daddy_?"Joonmyeon mulai mengikuti permainan Yifan.

"Hukumannya adalah, _mommy _harus melahirkan banyak _baby_ untuk mengisi rumah baru kita,"kata Yifan pelan.

"Hah? Rumah baru? Maksudmu?"dan Joonmyeon mulai bertanya dengan serius.

"Yeah... rumah baru yang kau inginkan bulan lalu, yang mempunyai tujuh kamar tidur itu,"Yifan menarik sebuah pamflet dari bawah meja kecilnya.

"Yi... Fan?"dan Joonmyeon menangis lagi kali ini. Menangis karena terharu lebih tepatnya. Ya ampun! Rumah idamannya yang memiliki dua lantai, tujuh kamar tidur, taman belakang yang luas dan hijau serta tempat bermain anak yang bagus, dan dua dapur _modern_?

"Yeah... _mommy_ mengidam ini kan?"Yifan menggoda lagi.

"Yah!"

END.

Hohoho... RFFnya ditunggu... ^^ still saya minta doanya untuk ujian... ~.~


End file.
